Tyler-A319
|} Biography Early Life and training addressing Carter and Tyler.}} Tyler was born on July 8, 2520, on the planet of Deston. He was born to parents Nicholas and Sarah Raymond. His father was a Sergeant, so he had a natural interest in the UNSC. As a child, he had brown, straight hair and black eyes. Since he was a child, he had superior aiming abilities, as demonstrated while playing games like shoot the rock. His dad regularly took him to aiming practice with a crossbow, since he wanted Tyler to be an expert in sharpshooting, something himself wasn't good at, being a close-quarters expert. As such, Tyler developed a talent for aiming and also had a deep relation with his father. When the attacked Deston in 2530, his father, who fought the invaders was killed in action and his mother was shot in the back by a wielding a . Tyler, in a state of fear, went and hid inside a wardrobe in his home. That was when a squad of ODSTs led by Richard Jones entered the building to kill the Covenant forces. Tyler, after hearing that the Covenant were killed, came out of the wardrobe. Just before the ODSTs got him out, Tyler took his dad's M4D pistol and his dog-tags, along with his mom's combat knife. Tyler, along with a lot of other civilians, were evacuated from the city to Coreilis, another city on the other side of the planet, the part which the Covenant hadn't attacked. Although the Covenant were unsuccessful in taking over Deston, Tyler had lost both of his parents, making him an orphan. All the refugees were given shelter for about twelve months before they were transferred to the planets in the Epsilon Eridani system, preferably. However during the twelve, Tyler was picked up by LCDR Kurt Ambrose and in 2551, to be enlisted in of the . Tyler was trained with other trainees of Alpha Company on the planet of . Although the first years were merely training and teaching new things, the later years were more focused on presenting different exercises and puzzles for the recruits to solve. Most of them were individual assignments, but later, teams were formed, to teach the concept of teamwork. Tyler was assigned leader of squad three including Clyde-A307 and Caren-A293. He had shown expert marksman and leadership abilities, as well as in piloting and hand-to-hand combat. LCDR Ambrose had personally shown his interest in him due to his sharpshooting skills. Like most of the other recruits, Tyler passed the given to the S-IIIs. However, he was one of the few Alpha recruits who had fully benefited from the augmentations, since he had the genetic markers needed for the S-IIs. Augmentations Just like all other SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company, Tyler received the following biological augmentations performed on the SPARTAN-IIIs, under Project CHRYSANTHEMUM. *'8942-LQ99:' Carbide Ceramic Ossification Catalyst - The subject's skeleton becomes virtually unbreakable, and can resist impacts much more than the normal human body can. Allows survival from higher heights. *'88005-MX77:' Fibroid Muscular Protein Complex - The subject's muscle density increases greatly, enhancing physical strength of the body by a factor of three. *'88947-OP24:' Retina Inversion Stabilizer - The subject's color sharpness is significantly improved, and the vision in dark areas is heightened. Makes the subject virtually see in the dark clearly. *'87556-UD61:' Colloidal Neural Disunification Solution Multiplier - The subject's reaction time is greatly improved, and the time taken to react is decreased by 300%. Allows the subject to more easily dodge bullets and plasma bolts. Reaction time decreases, even more, when adrenaline pumps through the subject's blood. Tyler and many other S-IIIs had the necessary genetic markers for the SPARTAN-IIs, allowing them to fully benefit from the CHRYSANTHEMUM biological augmentations. They were pulled out of the suicide missions, given advanced gear and were deployed as normal SPARTAN-IIs. Gauntlet Team Tyler's hard work in his missions finally paid off, when he earned the rank of . This was unusual, as only a few members of Alpha Company had received officer promotions. Before he could question the Lieutenant Commander though, he was pulled out of Alpha Company, along with many others like Clyde-A307, Nick-A077, Caren-A293, , , John-A222 and many others. All of them were considered as "cat 2s", a name given by LCDR Kurt Ambrose to those S-IIIs who were on par with the S-IIs. Tyler's team was renamed as GAUNTLET Team, Dave's team as ECHO Team, Carter's as NOBLE Team and John's team as NOVA Team. New members like Carris-137 and a few years later Varun-173 were added to his team, officially making it multi-branch. After , all these new teams were given , for some years and after Carris entered the team, Gauntlet received the , as with the other teams. Career Operation: VENOM Tyler's first mission was in 2536, on the planet of , where some Covenant ships were believed to be landing, indicating a possible base. Designated Operation: VENOM, Alpha Company's three-hundred Spartans were assigned for a seek-and-destroy mission, ordered to neutralize the Covenant on the planet. Since this was their first real mission, Tyler was given the rank of and his squad was mixed with that of Dave-A119 to form Alpha-Three. All set, they traveled to the planet using several and landed on the planet. As soon as they landed, all the teams were ordered to search the planet. The UNSC wasn't risking any chances of getting spotted, so stealth was the Spartans' only best option. They searched the planet for a long time, going through forests, passing rivers but all staying together. While crossing a jungle, they encountered a group of eleven Grunts and eight Kig-Yar, with a single Sangheili Major leading them. The group hadn't spotted them yet, so they made a plan to take them out quietly. After about half of the Grunts at the back were quietly eliminated, Tyler took out his sniper rifle and emptied its magazine into the elite's chest and head, killing it instantly and alerting the other aliens. Satisfied that the elite was down, the Spartans hit them hard, killing all of them with half a minute, all quietly. They continued their search. After nine hours, they discovered blue flames at the horizon. This alerted everybody, as blue flames were a sign of Covenant. They continued to the end of a forest when they spotted a Covenant base, with a huge CCS-class cruiser at the top. Sneaking quietly, Alpha-One and the other teams slipped through the Covenant who were guarding the base and quickly entered the structure in which the reactor powering the entire base was located. They used their , set a timer for sixty minutes, and escaped the base. When they were far away from the Covenant base, they signaled the UNSC for pick-up. Boarding the Condors, they escaped the planet's atmosphere before the nukes exploded, destroying the Covenant base completely. The mission was successful, with the Covenant base completely neutralized and new Covenant weapons found, including the , which was never documented on before. After this mission, they were given promotions and assigned to permanent squads. Insurrection on Algerion IV In August 2538, Gauntlet Team, Echo Team, and NOBLE Team, after they were given the Mark IV suits, were sent together to suppress the Insurrectionist activity on the human colony world of Algerion IV, an industrial planet. They had to do it quickly and stealthily, so the three teams were sent to the surface of the planet . They all landed in various parts of the city and were separated from each other. They regrouped after about twenty minutes, with some of them even having to fight some insurgents in order to reach the rendezvous point. The Spartans steadily advanced into the city, which was infested with insurgent patrol squads and vehicles. The innies were on high alert, seeming to indicate that they knew of the UNSC's presence here on the planet. They fought and neutralized the innie squads they encountered, using suppressors to avoid giving their location. Radio silence was maintained, and the Spartans only communicated using hand signals. The Spartans stumbled upon the many weapon industries present in the northern section of the city, which had little to no innies patrolling. Carter suggested that the insurrectionists were probably stealing weapons and ammunition from these industries, while Dave said that maybe the industries themselves were allied with the innies. The latter was proven to be right when they found out that many of them, including Arcane Industries, a major manufacturer of the the UNSC uses in practice matches, were actually directly supplying the innies with weapons and ammunition. The Spartans were given the green light to take down these factories but were instructed to stay low. The Spartans did their job effectively, taking down all of the rebel industries by destroying their generators, which were crucial for the functioning of the industries. They used mines and explosives to blow up the heavy ammunition, successfully depriving the innies of arms. Then they were ordered to take down the Innie base in the eastern part. During the journey, the Spartans were ambushed a lot of times by Innies, who were notified of their presence now. Realizing that stealth was no option, the Spartans opted for speed and ran towards the Innie stronghold. Nearby, they found some stripped down warthogs, which they used for quicker transportation. They still had a few M19 missiles left along with three M41 launchers, so the Spartans attacked the base directly, using their heavy ammunition to take down the barracks and the warehouse, while they dealt with the infantry. Destroying the base, Pelicans were sent to pick them up, and the Spartans were requested to clear the LZ where the Innies had set up some surface-to-air missile launchers, or SAM launchers. The Spartans attacked them and after a brief fight, the Spartans killed the insurgents and they retrieved their weapons. Soon after, the Pelicans came down and evacuated them and the weapons. The mission was considered a huge success, and the Spartans were promoted too. This was their first mission after the new teams were formed, and they had done really well. Operation: CLEAN SWEEP . Our job, infiltrate the facility and do to them what they did to us, infiltrate and neutralize.|Tyler, briefing the mission to the team.}} In 2540, during the Human-Covenant War, the insurrectionists stationed on Reach launched a surprise attack on the Aszod Communications Facility located in Aszod and took over it. In response, a squad of UNSC Marines were sent to attack and take over again but were all killed due to the insurgents' seemingly having more soldiers and firepower. Since Gauntlet was stationed in Reach in order to get upgrades to their armor, they were sent to take over the facility, rescue its hostages and kill the insurgents. Battle of Roost to Gauntlet Team on their briefing.}} In 2541, the UNSC discovered an incoming Covenant assault on the colony world of . This discovery was done by the and its commanding officer . Not wanting to risk the planet falling into Covenant hands, Rear Admiral Veredi ordered Gauntlet, who were in the ship on a risky mission; board a Covenant ship, take over it and use it to aid the UNSC ships in the space battle. Gauntlet Team was provided with a , the UNSC Edge of Life and the AI 'Alpine'. Using this, they traveled to the Covenant fleet and secretly boarded a , since it has no shields. Using Alpine's intellect, Gauntlet was able to kill most of the crew and take control of the ship. Gauntlet then proceeded to attack the Covenant assault force. Alpine had a tough time using the plasma cannons on the Covenant ship, and couldn't direct all of them properly. Nonetheless, this tactic helped the UNSC fleet greatly against the Covenant ship, destroying all but one destroyer. However, their victory was cut short when a total of 7 Covenant ships jumped in-system. They were quickly identified as three destroyers, three frigates, and one carrier. The carrier opened fire on the captured corvette, disabling the ship and destroying a part of Alpine, which caused a huge amount of memory to get erased. Gauntlet was unable to confront the new forces, and the UNSC ships were all destroyed, including the Rear Admiral's ship, the CMA Heracles. They quickly abandoned the bridge and ran towards the docking day, running past Covenant soldiers and fighting them using hit and run tactics. They got into the prowler and abandoned the corvette. Tyler, operating the prowler, cloaked it and watched in secrecy as the Covenant then proceeded to glass Roost. The incident made Tyler feel regret that it was his failure that the UNSC lost the planet to the Covenant. Angered and full of helplessness, Tyler swore that he'd try his best to save humanity, even if it meant the death of him and his teammates. Operation: JACKDAW Battle of Algolis ever again.|Tyler at the end of the Battle of Algolis, after destroying the Covenant corvette.}} In 2548, the Covenant attacked the human colony world of , one of the Inner Colonies. This turned into a huge battle in space between the UNSC and the alien invaders. While the UNSC forces tried to fend off the Covenant ships using the two stationed around Algolis, a lone Covenant corvette secretly escaped the battle, entered the planet's atmosphere and started deploying troops. Their target was the weapons research facility, designated , in the capital city of Seidō. The Covenant forces were focused on the destruction of the facility, as it contained a powerful prototype exoskeleton, the . Gauntlet, who received a new member, Varun-173, was assigned to the protection of the facility and if possible, the destruction of the base. However, they were too late due to their Pelican crashing before their LZ due to Covenant AA fire. Quickly taking all the ammo and equipment they need, Gauntlet wasted no time and rushed towards the facility on foot. By the time they neared the facility, the marine called had used the prototype armor system and held off the Covenant forces in the area, sacrificing himself and the suit as he initiated the suit's self-destruct mechanism. Gauntlet then proceeded to destroy the Covenant AA cannon, as per the new orders received by them from the commanding officer in the UNSC fleet in orbit around the planet. The AA Cannon was in the heart of the city, where the Covenant presence was maximum, so the team was given a couple of Gauss Warthogs to counter the enemies. They drove towards the cannon, crashing through the barricades made by the Covenant. Upon reaching the cannon, Clyde used his G4H Anti-Vehicle/Infantry Rocket Launcher and destroyed the exposed core of the cannon, effectively disabling it. Then, they proceeded to board the Covenant corvette, which was a few blocks away from their position. The corvette had come very near to the ground in order to troops. Using stolen Banshees, Tyler, Clyde, and Carris proceeded inside the ship. They quickly found the reactor room and with the help of Alpine, initialized the overload sequence. However, Alpine stated that if they initialized the sequence right then, the trio wouldn't have enough time to escape the ship. Alpine volunteered to stay in the Covenant ship's system, initializing the sequence right after the Spartan left the ship, destroying the ship and killing the AI. Fall of Reach After the , Gauntlet were transported to to receive new upgrades to their MJOLNIR Mark V suits, as well as some training and practice. However, the situation changed when on July 14, Reach was attacked by two Covenant fleets, the and . They attacked the city of . Gauntlet Team was assigned to help evacuate the civilians, along with and Echo Team. They used many of them piloted by a single Spartan to maximize the number of ships reaching the city. Tyler was separated from the rest of the team due to his craft taking a hit at the engine by a Covenant . He soon met up with a group of who assisted him in finding more civilians. Soon, Tyler linked up with his squad mates and the other two teams. The other two teams evacuated the civilians out of the city as the Covenant glassed it. Gauntlet, however were to find a new ship to leave Reach. The team then split to find a usable spacecraft. Tyler then proceeded towards the , in hopes of finding a ship. However, his efforts were in vain, as there was no ship stationed there which was in proper working condition; the last one being the , which had left before Tyler entered the area, and all the other ships over there were heavily damaged, practically useless. After a small mistake that alerted the Covenant nearby of his presence, Tyler was forced to fight the alien army all alone, using stealth and his sharp-shooting skills. After a long time, when his ammo almost ran out, Tyler opted to retreat, and searched for a way out of the area quietly. Hearing the sound of a ship's engine, Tyler turned to see an Eagle-class light cruiser, having a shark teeth design on its prow. Just then, his COM channel clicked, and Carris-137 spoke, confirming that the ship was indeed piloted by Gauntlet. Running, Tyler reached the ship while also dodging plasma fire from a couple of Banshee fliers. As soon as he entered, he strapped himself to a seat in the next room after the hangar bay, as the ship turned and attacked at the Covenant infantry and aircraft. The ship launched its missiles, hitting the Covenant force and wiping them out, while its 40mm cannons destroyed the Banshees. After the engagement, Tyler proceeded towards the bridge of the ship, meeting up with his team members, inquiring them about what happened and vice-versa. Regaining his command and captaining the ship, Tyler began a search for any more Spartans in the vicinity. He then intercepted a faint distress call of Beta-Epsilon, a splinter of the SPARTAN-II and the later on Reach, who were stuck in a UNSC Outpost, surrounded by the Covenant in all directions who were yet unaware of the Spartans' location. Marking it as their objective, Tyler ordered to go for a quick retrieval of the Spartans, without largely engaging the enemy. Accordingly, the ship changed course and accelerated towards the outpost. The launched a couple missiles to make a distraction and keep the enemy occupied, and quickly hovered near the outpost. Tyler radioed them to hop on, and after they did, just as quickly escaped the area as they had arrived. After a brief conversation, Gauntlet learned that the four-member team of Spartan-IIs was originally defending the , but found a nearby UNSC outpost that had valuable information regarding the location of Earth and other colonies. In order to enforce the Cole Protocol, the four Spartan-IIs, better known as Cobalt Team led by Saran-097 moved from the generators to the outpost. The Spartans then moved to their new priority; finding an UNSC ship with a functional slipspace generator, when Varun pointed out that their original prowler, the UNSC Edge of Life was still docked with the and they could use it to leave. Agreeing with the plan, the ship set course to the UNSC ship in Reach's orbit. On reaching there, the Spartans understood that the UNSC's situation in space was very bad, as most of the UNSC ships were either destroyed or critically damaged, unable to fight back. They entered the UNSC Euphrates and reached its hangar bay, where their prowler was stationed. Boarding it, they exited the ship and initiated the slipspace drives of the ship, with a course to Deston, the planet which had already survived a Covenant invasion and was Tyler's homeworld. Second Battle of Deston Operation: RECLAIMER Raid on UNSC Research Facility D19Z Personality and Traits , referencing Tyler.}} Tyler was known to be very determined to his mission, seeing to it that his mission is always accomplished successfully. leader had remarked once that Tyler "is a guy who's willing to give up his life for completing his mission or to keep his team alive". He always considers his mission as the main priority, followed by the safety of his team and then his own. Generally, he can be considered as a perfectionist, but in reality, he isn't one. As a leader, Tyler cared about the team's safety first before his own, resulting in many times hurting himself to make sure his teammates are okay. He always cares about others more than himself, as his belief is that one should serve others more than serving oneself. While not necessarily a bad trait, since many people have it, it's rare to be found in a Spartan. Furthermore, after the betrayal of Nick-A077, Tyler had since felt guilty that it was him who was responsible for his team mate's betrayal. He is always unable to cope with the deaths of close people, as seen after the Battle of the Orbital Installation when he had to undergo a psychological evaluation in order to check his stability. Tyler always spent time making friends with fellow soldiers on the battlefield, in order to give them hope and courage. Although he often makes jokes to keep the team's spirits high much like , he is unable to talk openly to non-Spartans except for a few close ones and good friends, such as Jez 'Varum and Daniel Averill, one trait that has been observed in . He is known to keep his feelings for himself, rarely sharing them with anyone other than his teammates, and he mostly shared them with Caren-A293. Skills Tyler was selected as a candidate for the SPARTAN-III Alpha Company, and soon was recruited too. Unlike most of the recruits, Tyler did actually pass the SPARTAN-II requirements, which was rare to be found in the SPARTAN-IIIs. Thus, when he was augmented, he became equal to the SPARTAN-IIs in terms of strength, agility, skills, etc. Also, thanks to the CHRYSANTHEMUM augmentations, Tyler can wear the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor. Tyler is known to be an experienced sharpshooter, regarded as one among the best snipers, such as Jun-A266 and Josh-A124. Tyler also has a knack for sniper rifles, as demonstrated when he was able to kill three Jackals in one shot during the Fall of Reach. He is also good at hand-to-hand fighting, such that he even beat his trainer, LCDR Kurt Ambrose in one training session during his childhood. Although Kurt had underestimated him and let his guard down, making it easy for Tyler to win, Kurt understood that Tyler was proficient at hand-to-hand combat. His other specialties include remarkable leadership abilities, tactical perspicacity, and reconnaissance, though he doesn't actively indulge in the latter. Although Tyler was highly skilled in what he specialized, he does have his fair share of flaws in combat. Tyler was extremely weak in close-quarters combat which included weapons such as the or the , as he lacked the skills to wield such weapons. Although he did have a considerable knowledge of rockets and explosives, he wasn't a heavy weapons specialist either. Tyler also was poor in technology and security hacking related things, and he usually leaves such work to Carris-137. Equipment * **Tyler had been issued the Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor Mark I in 2536, like all other SPARTAN-IIIs of Alpha Company. The armor, while not powerful as the , was still superior to the . It sported that were designed to mimic the Covenant's . Later, all the "cat 2" SPARTAN-IIIs were issued SPI Mark II armor, an improved version of the original armor which had a higher time of oxygen supply and featured newer and more effective photoreactive panels. * **In 2540, all the "cat 2" Spartans were issued with this armor. This made them fully on par with the S-IIs. The MJOLNIR Mark IC=V had 90 minutes of oxygen supply, protection against radiation and EMP and most importantly, increase in strength and reactor time. Later, he was given the Grenadier variant of the armor which featured prototype energy shielding that would later be incorporated in the MJOLNIR armor's next iteration. * **Just like other SPARTAN-IIs and "cat 2"s, Tyler was issued with the Mark V variant of the MJOLNIR armor. This armor had a lot of upgrades over his previous armor, the two most notable being the more powerful energy shielding and the ability to carry an AI in the armor using his neural interface. Just like , Tyler's Mark V armor was very damaged after the Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER, so he was issued with the new Mark VI armor, even though not a year has passed since wearing the Mark V. * **Soon after his armor was badly damaged after the Fall of Reach, Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER, Tyler got the new MJOLNIR Mark VI armor, the successor to the Mark V and the last of the MJOLNIR Armor Generation I to be mass-produced. Just like the Mark IV and unlike the Mark V, the Mark VI consisted of automated biofoam injectors which activate whenever the user's wounded. It also featured improved shielding and motion tracker. It was replaced by the MJOLNIR GEN2 armor in late 2554. * **Originally created specifically for the , the GEN2 armor was later issued for surviving SPARTAN-IIs and SPARTAN-IIIs after the Human-Covenant war, including Tyler and Gauntlet Team. It was massively improved from the GEN1 armors of MJOLNIR, with much faster reflexes, improved shielding and motion trackers, advanced thruster packs and many more improvements. The GEN2 armor effectively doubled the strength, speed, and agility of the S-IIs and S-IIIs. Tyler was certified to use both the Hybrid GEN2 Mark VI armor and the NOBLE armor, which Tyler used as helmet and body respectively. Weapons * * * * * * *M49 Pressurized Equipment Launcher Trivia *Just like the members of NOBLE, Tyler and his team members were given officer ranks so they can have the authority to change their mission parameters. Appearances *''Analysis'' *''Halo: Reclaimer'' Creator's Notes and References *The author originally intended his plans with Tyler at Fall of Reach and other battles to be implemented in his Dave-A119 page. However, they were later changed to Tyler. **Even the AI Anon was supposed to be used for Dave. *Events like the Second Battle of Deston and Operation: RECLAIMER was originally going to be used as a canon expansion for Team Gray, but was later changed. *Tyler's real-life images are of the American actor Chris Evans. Category:Snipers Category:Vadumverse Protagonists Category:Males Category:Cebverse Characters Category:Alpha Company Category:SPARTAN-IIIs